To Love Thy Rival
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Drew struggles to tell May how he feels before the grand festival, as May has her own internal struggle with her feelings...will they both give in to their emotions? Or will Harley show up at the worst possible time and try to screw with their heads?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Okay this is my first pokemon Drew/May fic so please go easy on me?**

**Drew: I can tell already that its gonna stink...you shouldn't even bother posting it**

**May: Drew! That was really mean even by your standards...**

**Drew: Feh...**

**Me: 'Sigh' Well, here's the fic...**

**Drew: AkiChan323 does not own Me, May, Ash or any of the characters from Pokemon...(****ThankGod...)**

_Sky blue eyes, coffee brown hair;_

_A perfect smile, nothing can compare..._

_You have the wings of an angel as white as snow;_

_My feelings for you, you will someday know..._

_But until then you'll just have to go_

_Without the knowledge of my love so true,_

_oh how I love you so..._

_A Rose for you my love, though you'll never know_

_That it was meant for you; And every time I hear you laugh_

_My love for you grew..._

His pen stopped as he tried to thinking of more ways he could put his feelings for the cheery brunette into words to form a poem.

"Damnit! I can't think of anything else to write..." he raked his fingers roughly through his grassy green hair in frustration, nearly pulling some of it out. he sighed deeply, staring down at the words he had managed to get down on paper, his eyes glazing over as memories of his time with the fiesty brunette played like old home movies through his mind. He had always tried his best to infuriate her, make her yell at him, and give her the boost she needed to do her best in contests. A small smile graced Drew's lips as he stared at the words scrawled neatly across the paper.

"Damn May...what did you do to me?" he chuckled lightly, tapping his pen on the paper. Sighing with defeat he folded the peice of paper and shoved it in his pocket along with his pen, standing up to leave the room that he had rented in the pokecenter. Locking the door behind him he headed down the hall. Upon going through the doors to the reception desk, his emerald eyes immediately landed on a red bandana, covering a head of soft coffee colored hair. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he noticed that she was having an argument with Ash, one of the guys that she travelled with. Drew's eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of Ash's head. Why did May insist on travelling with a flirt and an idiot?

"Ash, you know I can't sleep on the floor I've got a contest tomorrow!" Ash fumed at May, hoping she'd back down.

"Yeah? Well I've got a gym battle! That's way more important than some stupid contest!" tears of frustration and anger swelled in May's eyes, as she balled her fists at her sides. Not wanting to watch May cry like he had so many times before, Drew interupted the pointless argument.

"Hey May, Got into a fight with you're boyfriend?" a pang of hurt was sent through his heart at his own words, hoping to god that they weren't true. He placed a forced smirk on his lips. May's eyes snapped to the green haired teen standing behind Brock.

"Drew? What are you...wait, NO IM NOT! AND ASH ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!!" May had totally forgotten about her argument with the dark haired trainer, who, was blushing profously; not denying Drew's comment. Flicking his bangs from his handsome face, Drew approached May with a smug smirk on his face, and pulled out a rose from his back pocket, holding it out to her.

"For you milady!" a deep crimson blush set itself on May's face, as she took the beautiful red rose.

"Th-thank you, Drew..." May sniffed the flower before tucking it in her hair, highlighting her bright blue eyes.

"So May, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, if you'd like you could stay with me in my room, it has an extra bed anyway..." May looked so confused at Drews offer, her eyes focusing on his to see if he was trying to prank her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" her stunning blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Drew sighed, raking his fingers through his hair again.

"It's not a joke May, I'm serious...since you need a bed you can use the extra one in my room" A smile sread across her lips.

"Oh thank you Drew! That's so nice of you" A light pink blush tinted Drew's cheeks before he turned around.

"You coming? You can put your things away and then we can go and sign up for the contest together..." she nodded before turning to Ash and Brock.

"See you guys later Hope your gym battle goes well tomorrow Ash..." the last bit of that sentance was filled with spite as she followed her rival through the doors to the pokecenter's rooms.

'Part one of my plan to get May actually worked...I can't wait until part two starts'.

**AN/ Well that was actually quite fun...i love writing about these two, almost as much as I love SessKag! Not quite there yet, but close. Anyway, what did you two think of the first chapter?  
**

**May: I liked it! I think Drew was really cute! If only he were really like that...**

**Me: Actually he's always been like that, you just never noticed it before because you were to busy getting mad at him to notice...**

**Drew: Humph. It was stupid...I would never ask that baka to stay in my room!**

**Me: Well in this fic you do! Now say the line!**

**Drew: 'Sigh" fine...REVIEW! there you happy now?**

**Me: That'll do drew...that'll do...(get it? its that line from babe 'that'll do pig, that'll do...lol!) **


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Okay I know that you guys have been waiting for a second chapter to this, but I've been getting a lot of reviews for my other story telling me to update so I've been working on that…but don't worry, I'll be trying to pay attention to this one as wel

**AN/ Okay I know that you guys have been waiting for a second chapter to this, but I've been getting a lot of reviews for my other story telling me to update so I've been working on that…but don't worry, I'll be trying to pay attention to this one as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon…**

As I led my companion down the white halls of the pokecenter to the room that we would now be sharing, I could hear her fidgeting behind me. I chuckled, glancing back at her as she twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly.

"Now, now May, is there something the matter? You know it's not too late to go apologize to your boyfriend, I'm sure he'd take you back-"FOR THE LAST TIME, ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I snorted in disbelief as I casually flicked the bangs out of my face.

"Yeah, and I'm the pokemon master…you'd never know it by the way you two act together…" I noted that the last bit of that sentence sounded a little too solemn, 'I really hope she didn't notice...it's too late to cover it up now' thankfully she didn't ask any questions, apparently too embarrassed to say anything further. 'I wonder…does she have feelings for Ash?' I sighed to myself before taking out my room key and unlocking my door.

"Come on, your bed is the one to the right…" I walked in followed by May, who glanced around before walking over and dropping her things on her bed.

"Thanks again for letting me stay in your room Drew…it means a lot to me that your helping me out you know?" she smiled at me as I forced down a blush and smirked instead, turning from her and heading back to the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see her looking at me with confusion. I sighed before raking my fingers through my hair in agitation.

"Are you coming? Or did you already forget that we have to go sign up for the contest?" she looked surprised for a split second before following me out the door. The minute I pulled the key out of the lock, I could hear hurried footsteps coming our way, and then Ash appeared from around the corner looking angry and dishevelled.

"DREW! What do you think you're playing at? I know you're up to something!" I raised an eyebrow at the accusation. I knew what he meant with that statement but May obviously saw it differently.

"Ash I told you I'm staying with Drew…Just go train, or do whatever it is you do before a gym battle…" May turned her nose up at Ash, who looked crestfallen. I smirked triumphantly, shoving my hands in my pockets and leaning my weight onto one foot. Ash's gaze turned on me, except now he wore a glare on his lightly tanned face.

"May, he could be trying to sabotage your performance in the contest! You know, staying with you so that he can see what he's gonna be working against before figuring out his own game plan!" May's eyes snapped open, darting over to where I stood right next to her, she looked worried, I felt a little hurt that she would even consider the fact that I'd do such a thing. I snorted.

"Ash, Ash, Ash…didn't you ever hear the saying 'cheaters never prosper'? If I were to cheat I'd be just as bad as Harley and I'm not the kind of person to 'sabotage' anybody…if I were I would have tried all those other times, now wouldn't I?" I had made my point, noting the defeated look on the dark haired brunettes face.

"Come on May, we've got to go sign up for tomorrow's contest…" to emphasize my point, I grabbed hold of her hand, noting the evident blush on her cheeks, and began leading her down the hallway to the main entrance.

After we were out of ear shot of the intruder I felt May give my hand a squeeze, making me blush, 'damn am I glad I'm not facing her right now'

"Thanks for getting me out of there Drew, I owe ya one!"

'No, you owe me a million for all the times I've saved your butt, from Harley, from team rocket-"okay I get the point!" I laughed lightly as she pouted angrily, and purposely squeezing my hand way to hard, making me flinch.

"Ow, May what the hell?!" I glanced back as we exited the building, and began walking down the road to the contest hall.

"Serves you right you cocky jerk!" she smirked triumphantly as I narrowed my eyes. I turned back to face forward.

"Humph…"

As we walked down the street I noticed a lot of people giving us odd looks. I raised an eyebrow at a little girl who was giggling at us and whispering something in her friends' ear, who was also giggling.

"Uh…Drew?" I glanced back.

"Yeah?" she blushed again and glanced down at our interlinked hands.

"I think I know why they're giggling…" I blinked before looking down at our hands. Upon noticing that we were still holding hands I hastily yanked my hand from hers and shoved it in my pocket, blushing like a strawberry. I glanced back once I was sure that the blush was gone from my face, and I saw that she looked slightly disappointed. I sighed before reaching and grabbing her hand again. She looked up at me apparently startled. I turned back to keep walking.

"Don't read to much into this, this is the first and last time this is ever happening…got that?" she blinked in confusion before smiling at me, I had to force down another blush.

"But why does it have to be like that?" I started to pick up my pace as we walked, the contest hall coming into view as I looked for the right words to answer her question.

"Because it would ruin my reputation if I was seen holding hands all over the place with one of my opponents!" I punctuated the last word by roughly pushing open the door to the contest hall, pushing past one of the contestants as I went.

"I'll go sign us up, you can go call your mom and tell her when the contest starts tomorrow…" she nodded as I walked over to the registration desk.

After signing us up I walked over to the video phones to find that May had only just got a free one because the line had been so long. I watched her as she dialled the number and tapped her foot impatiently. When her mother finally picked up I leaned in a little closer to catch her conversation.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi May! It's so good to hear from you again…I'm assuming that there's a contest tomorrow?" she nodded enthusiastically, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well don't worry me and your father will be watching, even if I have to drag him from a gym battle!" she giggled with her mom as I leaned back on the wall behind me.

"Hey where's Ash? I hear he has a gym battle tomorrow and I'd like to wish him luck" May frowned and stuck her nose in the air, folding her arms across her chest as if she were defying someone.

"Ash is a jerk and I could care less where he is! I'm not staying with him!" I smirked…she was really pissed at him. 'That could only mean good things for me'

"Oh really? Well then, who are you staying with?" I light tint of pink graced her cheeks as she looked away from the screen again.

"Drew let me stay in his room…he had an extra bed" I heard a gasp of surprise from her mom.

"Drew? Do you mean Drew LeRousse? The Drew you never stop talking about when your home?". 'That's an interesting little tidbit…' I pretended like I didn't hear anything so that she didn't feel uncomfortable talking to me.

"Mom! He'll hear you!" her mom gasped a second time, this time adding in a squeal of excitement.

"He's there right now? Ooohh! Can I talk to him?" May glared at the screen as she looked over at me.

"She wants to talk to you…" I smirked and walked over to the phone and waved at the screen.

"Hello Mrs. Maple! It's nice to see you!" she smiled at me and waved back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've seen you on T.V. of course…but I've always wanted to talk to the boy my daughter cant stop talking about!" my eyes widened a fraction before letting a small smile grace my lips.

"Oh really...how often does she talk about me?" her mom smiled…she obviously caught on to why I was interested…I was glad that May had gone over to the desk to talk to the receptionist.

"All the time…and her father is worried that you might not be a good guy despite all of the good things that May tells us about you, mainly because of all the stuff she's been saying about you being an arrogant jerk!" I rolled my eyes…I didn't find it necessary to argue the fact that I liked her daughter, knowing that she would only push the subject.

"Just make sure she stays safe…" her face seemed to age a bit as an expression of worry took the place of her smile. I nodded as I gave her another small smile.

"Of course…would you like to talk to May again before hanging up?" she nodded, smiling at me even though I could tell that she was still worried. I looked up and waved to May, getting her attention I gestured for her to come back over here. She jogged over.

"Your mom wants to say goodbye" I smiled warmly at her before walking over to the couches on the other side of the room, where a couple of co-ordinators were grooming their pokemon. I watched her as she said her goodbyes and hung up, letting the next person in line have their turn. When she approached me I stood up, ruffling my grassy green hair a little in anxiousness.

"Ready to go?" she nodded before smiling at me as we left the contest hall.

As we walked I noticed her stealing glances at me. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to face her, making her blush noticeably.

"What's with the look?" she clasped her hands behind her back before looking up at the sky.

"It's nothing…I was just wondering what you and my mom were talking about…" I stared at her for a moment before returning my gaze ahead of me, smiling gently to myself.

"She asked me, to make sure you were safe…that's all" then I felt her hand brush against mine, taking the hint, I grabbed her hand.

"I thought that that was the last time?" I smirked.

"I changed my mind…" then my eyes widened as I felt a pair of moist, soft lips on my cheek. When they pulled away I lifted my hand up and brushed the skin that had been touched by her lips with my fingertips. I stared at her with shock and surprise evident on my face. She smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

"You're a good friend Drew! I'm glad that I met you, despite your arrogance!" my heart sank slightly at the word 'friend' but my mind was still soaring from the kiss.

'May…I promise that I will tell you how I feel before the grand festival in two weeks…I promise, no matter what it takes, I will do it'

**AN/ Yay chapter two is a go! W00t! anyway, please review!**

**May: 'Blush' I kissed Drew? **

**Me: Only on the cheek…and you said that he was a good friend! You can kiss a friend on the cheek…**

**Drew: That is some serious bull… You're dragging this on way to long! Why are you making the grand festival in two weeks? Stupid idiot…**

**Me: Whatever you say mister impatient! **


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

AN/ Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been sick, and when I finally got better I had to catch up on homework, and chores…anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter three of 'To Love Thy Rival'

**AN/ Sorry it took so long for an update but I've been sick, and when I finally got better I had to catch up on homework, and chores…anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter three of 'To Love Thy Rival'! **

I chuckled lightly when her bright, sapphire eyes lit up with excitement and glee, when I placed a small plate with a fresh slice of strawberry shortcake on the table in front of her. We had been walking back to the pokecenter when she had grabbed hold of my arm and pointed to a tiny little bakery a couple buildings down and practically begged me to take her there. In the end I gave in and now here we are, sitting at a window table eating strawberry short cake.

"Wow this is delicious! I've never had cake this good!" May chirped excitedly as she took another bite. I sat there and watched her eat in silence as she talked, and talked about this and that, about the contest and how she was thinking of using Combusken, or Beautifly…I just laughed and said that either one was a good choice.

"So Drew, which pokemon are you going to use?" I leaned my elbow on the cool surface of the table and rested my chin in my palm.

"I'm actually not sure…maybe I'll use Absol, or Flygon…May?" she tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Yeah, what is it Drew?" I slowly reached out with my free hand and gently wiped the spot of whipped cream from the edge of her lip, and brought it back to my mouth, tasting the sweet white cream. I glanced up to see her blushing so much she looked almost like a rose. I chuckled as a smirk spread across my lips.

"What's the matter May?" I tried and succeeded to act innocent, as if I didn't realize how intimate that simple action was. She glared half heartedly at me before shaking her head lightly making the blush disappear.

"Why did you do that?" I shrugged and leaned back in my seat.

"Because you didn't seem to notice it and I happen to like whipped cream, and plus; I wanted to see the look on your face when I did it!" she looked absolutely scandalized, the look on her face made me laugh.

"That's not funny Drew! If you keep doing those kinds of things to people they might get the wrong idea about your intentions…" I raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused smirk.

"Oh? And what did you assume my intentions were?" she blushed again and quickly looked away making me chuckle again. 'Damn its way too easy to mess with her!' I shook my head lightly and gave her a small, but reassuring smile and flicked my bangs out of my face.

"Okay I'm sorry, you happy now?" she actually looked like she didn't know what I was apologizing for. It was quite funny. I glanced down at my plate and saw that I had a single strawberry slice left, so I picked up my fork and after I jabbed the strawberry slice with it I brought it up to my mouth…but I stopped when I noticed how May was staring at it, I looked at it before holding it out with it still on the fork.

"You want it?" she smiled and reached out for the fork, but I pulled it back before she could take it…I was a man on a mission after all.

"Hey! I thought you were going to give that to me" she had folded her arms across her chest and stuck her lower lip out cutely in an adorable pout, causing me to force down a blush. Then I smirked again and held it out tauntingly, nearly laughing when I saw her eyes following its movement.

"I am…here" I held it close to her lips and let an amused smile play across my lips when she blushed again and slowly took the strawberry slice from the fork. I was slightly confused when I heard someone giggle from over at the counter. Turning in my seat to see who it was I narrowed my eyes at the redheaded woman.

"Solidad!" May had stood from her seat and ran over to her apparent idol and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey May, I didn't know you and Drew were an item now!" May blushed and scowled furiously at the redhead.

"We're not! Drew's just messing with me…So what are you doing here?" Solidad smiled at her before paying for her dessert.

"Well I just thought that since I'm a coordinator that maybe I should enter some contests…" May pouted again and folded her arms across her chest, turning her nose up at Solidad.

"We can do without the sarcasm thank you very much!" Solidad laughed heartily as she followed May back to our table and took a seat between us. I was surprised when she turned her attention to me and blinked a couple times before I realized what that sly smirk on her face meant.

"Oh shut up…like May said, there is nothing going on" I leaned back in my chair resting my arm on the back of the chair.

"Whatever you say Drew!" after she added her two cents to the pot on that subject she had turned back to a blushing May and continued their conversation about the upcoming contest.

Before I knew it an hour had flew by, sitting there talking. For once I was actually allowing myself to enjoy the company of my rivals without keeping my guard up.

"Well I think we should get going now, Drew and I still have to get some training done before we turn in!" May was smiling ear to ear, glad that she got to see her friend before they had to compete. I hadn't even noticed that I had been staring at her until my gaze strayed over to Solidad who again had a sly smirk plastered to her face. I glared at her before turning away.

"Come on May, we have to get back" she nodded and ran up to my side, latching on to my arm once again.

"See you at the contest tomorrow!" we both turned back for a moment to wave before heading back to the pokecenter.

"You know Drew; I think that's the most fun I've ever had in your presence!" I raised an eyebrow at her as we turned the corner.

"Are you saying that I'm no fun?" she shook her head lightly and let go of my arm so that she could adjust her bag around her waist.

"I'm not saying that your no fun, I'm just saying that you're a total jerk most of the time and I'm glad that I got to see the nice side of you for once" I scowled and shoved my hands in my pockets, she calls it pouting, but I prefer to say that I'm ignoring her.

"Oh come on Drew don't be like that, I was just excited that you had gone an entire day without insulting me once" She had latched onto my arm again and I couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

When we got back to the pokecenter we had only taken three steps into the building when May had tensed and stopped in her tracks, and the grip she had on my arm forced me to stop as well. I glanced at her giving her a questioning look.

"What's the matter May?" she slowly lifted her hand and pointed at the front reception desk. I glanced up and my eyes narrowed instantly. There stood Ash, with a frown on his face, glaring at me. I leaned over to May's ear, only a little closer than needed just to piss him off.

"Come on May, let's go to our room…" she nodded her head in agreement and let go of my arm to start heading down the hall to our shared room. I blinked in surprise that she had actually gone on without me, but then started following her, but before I could reach the hallway I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I bit back an annoyed groan. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ash glaring at me, with a determined expression on his face. I sighed and turned to him, casually brushing the bangs from my face.

"What is it Ash?" I blinked when I found that a finger was pointed directly in my face, he looked like he could kill. _'Hopefully not…'_

"Drew! What are your intentions with May? I demand to know!" I raised a brow at him before chuckling with amusement.

"I am merely trying to get along with my rival, is that against the law now?" I made sure that he could hear the sarcasm in my voice as I leaned my weight to one foot and brushed his offending finger away from my face with my hand. He just scowled at me before turning on his heels and stalking off toward the corner of the room, where I just noticed, the other two idiots he traveled with sat, the womanizer and the brat. _'Then again that brat is May's little brother, I probably shouldn't call him that…' _I sighed before turning and heading down the hallway to our shared room.

As I walked I thought, about the upcoming contest, about May, but most of all, about the talk that I had had with her mother. She was a nice woman and I actually found her tolerable, she was obviously part of my groupie circle yet she had not gone nuts upon seeing me. I was so glad that she hadn't. It was hard enough dealing with the groupies that followed me everywhere I went, but the way May looked at me with such anger and resentment whenever she saw me with them made my stomach sink and my skin crawl. I couldn't bear to see May that angry with me, sure I would occasionally piss her off just for kicks but I never really, truly angered her.

'Heh, guess its true what they say, when one falls, you fall hard' I smirked to myself as I turned the corner and spotted our room door open most of the way. I raised a brow before peeking in.

"May? Are you in here?" I slipped quietly into the room, and when I came close to the washroom I heard the water running. _'Oh she's taking a shower…' _I blushed lightly, _'No Drew, resist the urge to peek, you are not a pervert, you are not a peeping tom, and you aren't a stalker!' _ I shook my head violently ridding my mind of the thoughts that plagued it.

Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I picked up my bag and looked through it, making sure that everything was there. May, being the klutz that she was, had left the door open, and in doing so could have cost us our pokemon. _'I'll chew her out for it later, that'll really tick her off' _sighing with relief when I saw that everything was still there I zipped up my bag and put it back down next to my bed. Then I glanced at the bathroom door when I heard the water turn off. But my head snapped up when I saw the door begin to open. And there she was, standing in the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel covering her torso. Little rivulets of water streaming down from her sopping brown hair onto her skin, and down her narrow shoulders and her slender arms and legs; I swallowed hard, as my eyes went wide with shock and surprise. When her eyes met mine they went wide as well, matching mine. It was silent in the room until I forced my eyes shut and turned around on the bed so that I wasn't facing her.

"Get dressed…go ahead, I'm not looking" I was blushing furiously and was glad that she couldn't see my face at the moment. I smirked though when I heard her huff with irritation, and began to move around the room collecting her clothes.

"You know Drew you could have knocked, it isn't that hard, or are you just afraid that you're going to bruise your perfect hand when you knock on the hard door and will be unable to perform at the contest?" she was mocking me, purposely trying to make me angry. I admit that that comment had pissed me off, but as everybody knows I am way too proud to show it. And plus, sometimes these arguments that we got into were actually quite fun. I chuckled and leaned back on my hands, listening carefully to her movements.

"I called for you but you didn't answer, and you left the door wide open idiot, do you realize that someone could have just come in here and take our pokemon and our stuff? You really are a klutz May" I glanced over my shoulder to see that she had just finished dressing, and had her hands placed firmly on her hips, she looked like she had been trying to burn holes into the back of my head. I smirked again when she pointed an accusatory finger at me. _'What is it with people and pointing at me?' _

"You know if it weren't for the fact that Ash was being a total jerk I would so leave, I don't have to put up with your crap!" she struck a triumphant pose that nearly made me laugh, but I wouldn't, because the last thing I wanted was for her to attack me with one of the very heavy objects around her.

"You know, you're really something May…" I laughed lightly and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on my face. I blinked when May's upside down face appeared over mine, staring down at me with curious sapphire eyes.

"What?" I frowned slightly as she leaned closer, invading my personal space. _'Which she does often' _I reminded myself, so why did this time feel different? Then I felt my face begin to heat up as she leaned closer, and closer…I snapped my eyes shut, and refused to open them again. My heart was hammering in my chest as I prepared for what I hoped would be a kiss. But I felt her forehead touch mine, a wave of disappointment washed over me.

"You're not sick…but then why are you having these wild mood swings?" I blinked.

"Wild mood swings? What are you talking about" I frowned at her and reached up with a hand and pushed her face away from mine with my forefinger.

"Well, one minute your mean to me, then your suspiciously nice, then your rude, then your confusing, then you're a jerk again, and now your confusing again…" I rolled my eyes and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting up from my spot.

"I'm going to take a shower, considering that you didn't use up all of the hot water" I had only just closed the bathroom door when she had chucked a book at me, and I only knew that she had because it hit the door pretty hard. I had flinched when I felt the door and the doorknob reverberate underneath my hand like any other person would, and was very glad that I had closed the door in time.

"Drew your such a jerk!" I listened to what she was doing, and when I finally heard her take a seat on the squeaky mattress I turned and began to get undressed.

We were both fifteen now, and I couldn't help noticing how much May had grown. _'Physically and emotionally' _she had truly become a woman. I chuckled at my own thoughts as I climbed into the shower and turned the water on. As the warm spray washed over my body I allowed myself to relax.

"May…why is everything about you so…" _'Infuriatingly beautiful?' _the small smile that had taken residence on my lips slowly slipped away, as I lathered my hair until my scalp was sore. I willed myself not to cry when it came to, well…pretty much anything, but when it came to May; I sometimes shed a tear or two. Our relationship was built on fights and anger, and competition…and for the past year it has been agonizingly hard to try and force her from my thoughts, even when we're not in the same room, the same building, the same town I still thought of her. I find myself starting fights with her just so that I can see her express some sort of extreme emotion toward me, flirting with my fan girls just to tick her off, and see that competitive glint in her eye that she always got during a contest. Everything about her was amazing, and she was so amazingly beautiful.

"May…" her name slipped from my lips in a tired sigh as I stepped under the spray and rinsed my hair. My eyes slowly opened and I blinked when I realized what I had just thought. I smirked and chuckled to myself. _'Oh god, I'm turning into a hopeless romantic…' _

When I got out of the shower I dried off and got dressed, trying hard to force all thoughts of the matter from my mind so that I wasn't distracted when she throws something else at me later. But when I opened the door the book still lay on the floor outside the door, and May was lying on her side on her bed. My eyes softened as I approached the bed and pulled the covers up and over her lightly quivering body. I smiled as she smiled that soft smile of hers that I love so much in her sleep, and mumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid Drew' I chuckled lightly before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her smooth cheek.

"Sweet dreams May…" she sighed in her sleep, and snuggled into her pillow making my smile widen. I stood up and walked over to my bed, lying down on my back with my arms folded behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you soon…" my eyes slowly fluttered closed, and I fell asleep, my dreams filled with images of my sweet May.

**AN/ Yay third chapter! I know you all waited like forever for this, but like I said I've been sick and a lot of my other fans wanted an update for my other multi chaptered fic…so sorry if your mad. But please review this fic, I'm desperate for reviews on this one!! :O**


	4. Chapter 4:Contest 1

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait folks, got caught up in some comforting, my best friends dog has a brain tumor and they say that her dog wont last the summer :( I was pretty depressed when I heard that, I loved that dog, just not as much as my friend cuz it was her dog...so I was doing some major comforting...anyway, enjoy chappy #4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...**

"DREW! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I told you I tried, but you wouldn't get your lazy ass up, you kept mumbling something about me being stupid and then you hit me..." my eyes followed her around the room tracking her movement as she collected her things and hastily pulled on random bits of clothing at a time. I subconsciously rubbed my still sore and lightly bruised cheek, as she buckled her phanypack around her waist and charged for the door.

"Come on lets get out of here!" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my belt with my pokemon and strapped it around my waist and left through the door, locking it behind myself (our other stuff was still in there) and started heading down the hall. I knew that May wouldn't leave without me. I smirked when I spotted her tapping her foot impatiently staring intently at the clock in the corner of the room when I finally reached the reception area.

"What took you so long? We're going to be late if you don't get your butt in gear!" rolling my eyes again, a mischeivious smirk played across my lips. And before she could blink I had taken off at a run through the doors and down the road toward the contest hall. _'Lets see how long it takes her to catch up!' _but not two minutes after I had started running I had the air knocked out of my lungs when something, or someone heavy tackled me to the ground from behind.

"Agh..." I groaned in pain as I lifted myself, or at least my upper body up with my arms and glanced over my shoulder at the person who had attacked me. I sighed.

"May what the hell were you thinking?! You don't just tackle people to the ground like that," she pouted as she lifted herself from me, and dusting herself off.

"Well, I wouldn't have too if you just waited for me you jerk! If I do recall, you were the one who said they were going to walk to the contest hall with me," _'Damn, she got me again,' _chuckling lightly I stood from the ground and brushed my pants and front off, before taking hold of her hand.

"Your right, come on lets go before I change my mind and take off again," smirking triumphantly at the blush that had appeared on her face I began to lead her toward the contest hall, that was only two blocks away from where we were standing.

_Scene Skip_

When we entered the large building I winced when a shrill shreek of mock joy eminated from someone in the reception area where we stood. I glared in thier direction. It was Harley.

"May darling! I see you and Drewbie _finally _hooked up! Good for you girl!" his voice was full of fake emotions, and it seemed that only I could tell as May blushed at his accusation.

"It isn't what you think Harley! Drew offered to share his room with me and we just walked here together, there isn't anything..." again another shrill laugh, not as loud this time, resinated from him.

"You two were sleeping in the same room? Oh how precious!" Mays blush got deeper as my glare got more intense.

"Please excuse us Harley, we have to go and prepare for the contest," he narrowed his eyes in a questioning glare as a smirk graced my lips, and flicked my hair from my face, leaning my weight onto one foot, and placing my free hand on my hip in a arrogent pose.

"Now let the _real _talent through would you?" I tugged on May's hand as I began to lead her past him, making sure that I bumped his shoulder with my own, (we are almost the same height now) as we brushed past. Smiling evily in triumph when I had spotted the look of anger spreading across his surprisingly girlish features.

"You didn't have to be so mean Drew, he was only teasing..."

"You idiot! Haven't you learned by now that you can't trust that freak? He's betrayed you so many times and you still treat him like a friend, god what do I have to say to get it through that thick head of yours that he doesn't care about you, all he cares about is winning ribbons and taking out his competition, which just happens to be you and me," I had dragged her into the locker room where all of the other co-ordinators were busily running around taking care of last minute perks to their pokemon's appearance and style.

"But he goes for you because he knows that your a sweet, and trusting person that would forgive someone in the blink of an eye," I turned to her, holding her surprised gaze with my own. "Please May, listen to me just this once...don't believe a word he says, okay?" we stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before she nodded, gripping my hand tighter.

"Okay...did you really mean that Drew?" I blinked.

"Did I mean what?"

"When you said that I was sweet...did you mean it?" it took me a moment, but I was finally able to answer her.

"...Yeah," I swear to god the smile that graced her lips after that simple word could have lit up the entire contest building. I smirked playfully.

"Lets go wait for our turns so that I can kick your butt again!" a cute pout appeared on her face and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat.

"Yeah, we'll see about that! I'm not losing to you agian _Drewbie_!" and with that she disappeared into the crowd of people and headed off toward the TV screen, leaving me standing there embarrassed and confused. _'Did she just call me what I think she called me?' _I frowned.

"I'll get her back later, right now I have to concentrate and keep an eye out for Harley..."

Soon enough, the voice of the announcer rang through the room, calling out the first contestant. I didn't know the person and frankly I couldn't care less who they were as long as Harley made it far enough for us to face off, I was going to teach that cheating bastard once and for all. _'He doesn't deserve the friendship that May offered him' _I clenched my hands in my pockets as I weaved my way through the crowd toward the place where May stood watching the TV screen, watching the current contestants performance. When I walked up next to her she didn't seem to notice.

"Did you choose a pokemon for the contest?" she blinked in surprise upon realizing that I was standing right next to her before smiling and turning back to the screen. I merely watched unfazed by the person's performance.

"Oh please, that is such a rookie move..." I commented, earning a frown from May.

"Do you have to be so cynical? Can't you give someone a compliment for once?" I smirked.

"Okay, I think your cute," my smirk got wider as her face flushed red, looking embarrassed and for some odd reason, angry.

"I'm being serious Drew! Why do you turn things like that into a joke..." she folded her arms across her chest and stalked off further into the crowd. _'Who said I wasn't being serious? Though maybe it was the smirk that blew it for me, damn' _I mentally slapped myself. _'i really am stupid' _once again weaving my way through the crowd to the place where May was now standing, I struggled to avoid the raving fangirls. Upon reaching her I grabbed hold of her arm. She looked up startled, and when she saw it was me she glared. I sighed.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" she blinked.

"Wha...?" I sweat dropped.

"Never mind..." I let go of her arm and shoved my hands in my pockets again, watching the contestant take a bow before running from the stage, they got average scores, they weren't going to make it to the next round.

"Next up is Drew LeRousse!" I smirked. _'i didn't think I'd be second out' _walking calmly out onto the stage I nearly went deaf from all of the squealing and shreeking from the girls in the crowd, glancing back at May my smirk only grew when I saw her scowling and glaring at the girls in the crowd. Standing in the middle of the stage I took a pokeball from my belt I threw it in the air:

"Go, Roselia!" letting the smooth pokeball roll from my finger tips into the air, it opened with a flash of red light, revealing my Roselia, landing perfectly and gracefully in front of me, striking an arrogent pose. _'Okay, that was my own doing...' _ I nearly sweat dropped.

"Wow! What an amazing entrance from Roselia!" I smiled, flicking my hair.

"Go Roselia! Petal Dance!" leaping into the air Roselia spun around in mid air, releasing pretty pink petals from the roses on her hands. The crowd awed.

"Now Roselia, use magical leaf!" she smirked before letting the glowing barrage of leaves fly, cutting the petals into tiny peices, which made them look like they were sparkling. The crowd awed again as I was egded on by the one person who's opinion I cared for most. May was cheering for my back in the locker room, and she was the loudest by far. Smiling to myself I prepared for the finale.

"Now Roselia, Stun spore and then sunny day!" jumping into the air again she spun around and released the stun spore, while casting her sunny day at the same time. Even I was awed, I hadn't tried that in the actual contest hall, and it looked better in actuality than in practice. It looked like like we had just had a sun shower, it was beautiful.

"Wow! How beautiful! Drew has once again left the crowd speechless with his experiance as a coordinator, lets see what the judges have to say!"

"Amazing!"

"Wonderful!"

"Simply beautiful!'

"There you have it! Drew has once again flown through with a perfect score!" returning my Roselia I bowed and calmly walked back to the locker room, and upon taking a step inside I was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Agh...May! What the heck are you doing?" she smiled at me and it was to late for me to force down the blush that burned across my face.

"Congrats Drew! You were awesome!" standing up and brushing myself off I I shook my head lightly.

"Hmph, I try..." upon hearing my arrogent reply she pouted again, I just chuckled.

"Hey blockhead, they just called your name," she blinked before blushing profusely and rushing out on stage. I watched as she rushed out and jumped, throwing her pokeball. _'I wonder which pokemon she chose...'_ my question was answered all but two minutes later.

"Now Squirtle! Take the stage!" another red flash and a shell appeared, a head, four legs, and a tail popping out in, what I had to admit, was an adorable entrance.

"Wow what a cute entrance from Squirtle!" the announcers voice rang through the hall like a gong as May stepped back a little. I quirked an eyebrow. _'What is she up to?' _

"Okay Squirtle, use bubblebeam!" taking in a deep breath, Squirtle exhaled a beautiful array of bubbles, which shot into the air, hovering above the stage.

"Now Squirtle, use icebeam on the bubbles!" a gasp from the crowd as Squirtle shot the bubbles with a precisely aimed icebeam, turning them all solid.

"Now Squirtle, use rapid spin before they hit the ground!" taking a running start, squirtle jumped into mid air and used rapid spin, and at top speed, shattered every bubble. The effect was amazing, as the tiny peices dropped to the stage glittering prettily, but before they hit the ground May stepped back again and raised a hand ready to give Squirtle another comand.

"Okay Squirtle, use whirlpool!" _Whirlpool? When did her Squirtle learn whirlpool?' _but I watched in complete astonishment as her Squirtle tilted its head back underneath the shards of ice and shot out a perfect whirlpool, it was huge.

"Wow! That is one impressive whirlpool!" I ignored the announcer as I leaned forward through the crowd of coordinators that had gathered around the entrance. I could see that competitive glint in her eye that drove me to show off in her presence, the look that made me fall for her so long ago. I smiled.

"And Now Squirtle ! Use ice beam on the whirlpool!" a gasp could be heard from the crowd and the people standing around me. And my eyes widened in shock when the ice beam had made contact with the whirlpool, freezing solidly, and attaching it to the ground. But something told me that it wasn't over.

"Squirtle, shape the whirlpool with rapid spin!" another loud gasp from the crowd as Squirtle sawed away at the huge hunk of ice.

I watched in amazement as it took shape at last and Squirtle dropped to the stage, and if it was tired, it didn't show it.

"Holy cow folks, it seems that May has taken a chance and ran with it coming out successful! It seems that she used the huge bock of ice that she created to create a giant ice sculpture of a rose!" I blinked, to stunned to speak. I glanced over from the giant ice sculpture to see May smirking triumphantly at someone in the crowd, I glanced at the crowd to see Ash, mouth agape in shock as he stared at May's handywork.

"Okay folks, lets see what the judges have to say!"

"Incredilbe!"

"Such stunning perfection!"

"What a wonderful and unexpected turn out! Im impressed!"

"Well there you have it! May passes on to the next round with perfect scores! Lets give her a large round of applause for her spectacular performance!" the crowd roared as she returned Squirtle and bowed, skipping back to the locker room to where I stood, completely shellshocked.

"Sooo, whatcha think Drew? Was I good?" I frowned, either she was mocking me, or was honestly asking. I went with the first choice.

"That...that was amazing May, I didn't know your Squirtle knew whirlpool" she smiled.

"He learned it a while back, it took _forever..._ but it looks like we both made it to the second round with perfect scores!" I smiled back.

"Yeah, I just hope that I don't end up having to face your Squirtle and that whirlpool!" we both laughed as the next contestant went up and did his part.

As the contest went on, I didn't get to face Harley, fortunately he didn't make it past the second round...I smirked at him as he left. But me and May did eventually face off, and I lost. And not purposely...I actually tried, and lost...to May. _'Oh well, there's always next time' _were my thoughts as I watched May accept her ribbon, holding it high in the air with a breathtaking smile on her face. I was secretly happy for her despite my loss. When she ran back up to me I reached out and patted her head. She blinked in confusio. _'She seriously has to stop being so damn cute...'_

"Good job May!" she smiled widely up at me.\"Thanks Drew!"

"Hey May, you want a lift the the next town? Im riding on Flygon and its much faster than walking, so we can hang out until the next contest," her smile widened as she pulled me into a barehug and began jumping up and down, successfully making me sick.

"Yes Drew! Thank you sooo much! You've done so much for me in only the time space of two days! I owe you big time!" I smiled inwardly. _'Not really...'_

"You bet you do," she pouted, letting me go.

"Hey May!" I flinched. I glanced over her shoulder to see Ash heading for us. _'Damn!'_

But she had turned around before I could lead her away, but I was pleased to see the frown n her face.

"And what do _you _want Ash?" he appraoched her with an apologetic expression, slumping in a defeated sort of way.

"I wanna say that Im sorry, I didn't mean what I said...will you forgive me?" she tapped her chin with her finger for a moment, contemplating whether she should or not. _'Dont to it...dont do it,' _I chanted in my head as I crossed my fingers behind my back. Then she smiled in a smug way.

"I forgive you Ash, but I'm going to be traveling with Drew to the next contest!" I smirked as his jaw hit the floor.

"What?!"

"You heard her you moron, she's flying with me on my Flygon! Do you have a problem with her choice?" I felt highly supirior to the idiot at this point as his face went red with anger, clashing maginficantly with his black hair. My smirk grew as May edged closer to me apparently not noticing her own actions.

"Why May?" he sounded almost desperate, but she didn't seem to notice the tone of voice that he had used.

"Because he offered, and plus, we were going to hang out before the next contest since we'd get there faster on his Flygon!" turning from Ash she grabbed hold of my arm and tugged, motioning for me to follow.

"Bye Ash, see ya in the next town, tell me how your gym battle went when I meet ya there okay!" and with that she procceeded to leave, with me in tow.

_'Well, that went better than expected...I can't wait until we get to the next town!'_ smirking to myself, I allowed May to pull me out of the hall and down the road the pokecenter. I couldn't help but be excited about the next day when we would leave.

_'Ash, you don't and never did have a chance with her, you might as well give up now, becuase soon, May will be mine'_

**AN/Yay chapter four is up baby!! XD And by the way, im taking a vote, since Ash isnt going to end up with May, It can go two other ways, it can be Pokeshipping, or Palletshipping, my own vote is going to Palletshipping...(i think its cute! ) please tell me your vote when you review, so that I can tally them and figure out how I can fit it in, to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to add Misty, I just plain dont like her, I'd rather it be Palletshipping (and if anyone flames me about liking palletshipping by saying things like, "Omg you like that yaoi crap? Your a freak!" or anything that insults my likes and dislikes I will not hestiate to report you for user abuse! Fair warning to you Palletshipping haters! **

**Please, R&R, Read and **_**REVIEW!**_


	5. I Swear

**AN/ Okay chapter five is finally here so I hope ya'll are greatful! I gave up an entire Friday to finish this instead of going out! So you better review!**

**May: You sure are taking an awfully long time to finish this fic...**

**Drew: Feh, what did you expect? We're not important enough that she would concentrate on us**

**Me: Not true! You two are my fave pokemon pairing!...hold on a sec, your not complaining anymore?**

**Drew: What are you talking about?  
**

**Me: X3 Admit it Drew! You like this fic because your paired with **_**May!**_** (grins slyly)**

**Drew: (Blushes) Nuh uh! You cant prove anything! And stop twisting my words around!**

**Me: 3 As they say, a young boy in denial, is a young boy in love! **

**Drew: You know what? Screw this! You can bite me, I'm leaving...(stalks out the door and slams it)**

**May: ...is that saying true?**

**Me: Yeah, but I only said it to tick him off, anyway; **_**ON WITH THE FIC!**_

**May: AkiChan323 doesn't own pokemon!**

I took a deep inhale of breath as my eyes slowly peeled open, a soft pure light shining in through the window signaling sunrise. 'Why the hell did I wake up this early? I could have sworn that I was up to at least two in the morning,' frowning slightly I sat up in the small bed and stretched out my arms, rubbing my eyes tiredly before scratching the back of my head, relieving an itch.

"So your finally up, huh sleepy head?" jumping from shock I jumped about a foot in the air before tumbling off of the bed in a massive heap on the floor, tangled up in my sheets. Groaning in pain I squinted up at my attacker and glared half heartedly.

"What'cha have to do that for May? Ow..." I fell back on the floor in my tired attempt to get up and unwrap myself from the sheets, and scowled when I caught the sound of her slightly muffled giggles.

"It's not funny May! I've never scared _you _that badly!" she shrugged and leaned down next to me, slowly beginning to help untangle me.

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose, I was in the washroom getting ready to go and was about to come and wake you up but you had already woken up, you just didn't notice me though I was standing at the end of your bed," I deadpanned her, giving her an unbelieving look. Which automatically made her pout.

"What? You don't believe me!" I stared at her for a moment before turning away and standing up, now free from the confines of the sheets that still lay on the floor. I smirked instinctively when I heard a 'humph' of frustration and could only imagine the adorable pout that was most likely glued to her face. Shaking my head to try and wake myself further I picked up the sheets and dumped them unceremoniously on the bed and grabbed some clothes from my bag, looking up to see May giving me a questioning look. I raised an eyebrow.

"I do have to get changed you know, I don't wear the same thing everyday," she smirked.

"Oh is that so, then how come everytime we meet up your always wearing blue jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and that _purple_ jacket?" I narrowed my eyes at the emphisis she had put on the word, 'purple', was she calling me girly?

"Purple happens to be one of my favorite colors, and I think I look good in purple...what about you and that stupid red biker outfit? That bandana makes you look like a tomboy," I almost flinched when I saw the fire burning in her eyes, a silent yet deadly promise to flay me alive. 'Okay maybe I went a little far with that tomboy comment, but she wouldn't hurt me over it...right?' I tensed as she approached me, her fists clenched and her shoulders squared. She stopped when she was mere inches from my face her glare still set in place.

"_I happen to think I look good in red!_ Thank you very much mister-pain-in-my-ass!" I blinked two or three times before I actually figured out that she had been mocking my earlier comment about my purple jacket. 'Oh she didn't just go there,' then she gave me a smirk, and flicked her bangs from her face before her smirk widened.

"At least its better to be a girl and look like a boy than it is to be a boy and dress like a girl, right _Drewina_!" my eye twitched. 'She did just go there,' taking in a deep breath, I slowly but surely calmed myself down. 'Remember Drew, you love her and you will not strangle her...killing her won't help your cause,' so instead of yelling or lashing back with a witty retort, I smiled, it was strained, but it was a smile.

"You know what? This is just stupid, how did we even get into this arguement anyway?" I nearly burst from the strain of not laughing when a very confused, and very stupid look dawned May's face. It was cute and funny at the same time.

"Just let me get changed and we can head out," walking past her I muffled a snigger with my hand pretending to yawn as I walked into the bathroom and started to get changed. As I changed rather quickly, I could hear her moving about the room in what sounded like a clumsy stagger. Most likely trying to collect all of her things. Last night when we got back she had threw things from her bag in an angry attempt to find her pajama's, she was only angry because I had insulted her style somewhat and had won the arguement with yet another witty remark. Though I never really figured out how we actually _got into _the actual argurement itself, it was silly now that I thought about it.

After getting dressed and running a comb through my short grassy hair a couple of times I went back into the main room to see May hurriedly cramming bits of clothing into her bag. Quirking a brow in confusion I started towards her only to trip and fall flat on my face. The room was silent for a moment in which time I prayed that it stayed that way until I could get up, but apparently god decided that I should suffer the humiliation before I got the chance to straighten myself out. May had burst into hystaric fits of laughter, holding her sides as tears of mirth streamed down her now rosy cheeks and fell sidways on the floor, curling into a ball.

I scowled. It wasn't really _that _funny, but perhaps it was from her point of view since I didn't usually trip over my own feet, hell I _never _tripped over my own feet. I went to get up and brush myself off when I felt something tugging at my feet. I blinked, realizing that I had not tripped over my own feet after all, but something else that I had failed to spot before it was too late. Sitting up so that I could fall back and sit properly I brought my feet around from underneath myself and stared wide eyed at the object that I had tripped over.

I reached out a shaky hand and plucked it from my feet only to dangle it out in front of me holding it between my forefinger and thumb. In my hand was a rose red, lacy bra. A dark blush instantly flared across my face as heat began to rush to my face along with the blood I was sure was from my now shaking limbs.

When I was finally able to remove my eyes from the 'indecent' item, they locked onto May's now very large, and embarrassed sapphire orbs. Her entire face seemed to turn red as she quickly snatched the peice of langerié from my grasp and shoved it roughly into her bag, refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Uh..." I really couldn't think of anything to say, I was a little distracted by the thoughts that were currently running through my mind, images of what my mind thought that May would look like in only her underwear and bra. My blush got deeper and I coughed into my hand, trying to ward off the evidence of my embarrassment and uneasiness in the situation.

I blushed again when May turned to face me, pouting, and yet glaring at the same time.

"God Drew, do you have to freak out? I mean it was just a bra its not like you saw me naked or anything," I blinked, and immediately turned away.

"You said you had a sister right? I'm sure that you've seen her's before,"

"Thats completely different!"

"How?!"

"Well, there is the large fact that she's my SISTER! She's family, it's completely different than seeing your best friend's langerié"

"Geez, you are such a little kid...I wouldn't get all flustered if I saw a pair of _your _underwear,"

"That's because _my _underwear isn't lacy and indecent," now she was the one with a heavy blush as silence over came us. I coughed lightly into my hand again and stood from my spot on the floor to retrieve my bag from the side of my bed. I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she blinked, before nodding and sipping up her bag and slinging it over her arms, rushing out through the door, me following close behind at a slow jog. 'Well that was embarrassing...I can't believe May wears stuff like that, and that I actually touched it...and tripped over it' shaking my head to clear my thoughts I realized that we were now outside the pokecenter and May was standing there staring at me expectantly.

"Well?"  
"Well what?"

"Well aren't you gonna call out Flygon so that we can get to the next town?" my eyes widened a fraction in realization before a light blush of embarrassment tinted my cheeks.

"Um, Yeah...Flygon!" I pulled the pokéball from my belt and threw it up, allowing Flygon to exit it and hover steadily in front of us. As I put my pokéball back on my belt I looked up to see her trying to climb onto Flygon by herself. I sighed and walked up behind her.

"Here, let me help" I placed my hands on her hips holding her tightly and lifting her up onto my Flygons back, she had gasped in shock and surprise when my hands had grasped her hips, and had lingered there for a little longer than necissary. Chuckling lightly at the blush and firm pout on her adorable face I climbed up behind her so that I could brace her if she fell, she wasn't used to flying on flygon after all.

"You ready?" there was a pause following my question before she tensed and sat straight, nodding confidently.

"Yeah, I'm ready" and with that I dug my heels lightly into Flygon's sides signaling him to take off. The minute that we were in the air May frantically searched for something to hold onto, and I took hold of her hand and lead it over to Flygon's neck so that she could hold on and she immediately regained her composure.

We rode in silence for what seemed like ages, and I didn't like it. It was as if neither of us had anything to say to each other unless it was an insult. I frowned. That couldn't be true, we were friends, we were rivals, we were best friends...and yet here we were, in an uneasy silence as the wind that rushed past us in large gusts ruffled our hair.

"Hey Drew?" I leaned forward a bit and ran a hand through my hair trying to keep the bangs from my face.

"Mm Hm?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before her head tilted back, telling me that she had turned her gaze to the now sunlit sky.

"Do you think that I'm a good co-ordinator?" I snorted. What kind of stupid question was that? She was an _excellent _co-ordinator and she knew it...didn't she?

"May your an excellent co-ordinator, and you're a caring trainer, your pokémon are lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend, and a worthy rival" my heart was hammering in my chest as the silence that had been insued by that comment stretched on. Should I tell her how I feel now? I swallowed hard and sighed closing my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts, thats when I heard May shout with surprise and fear making my eyes snap open to see her tipping off of Flygon. I instinctively reached out and pulled her back into my chest and held her there, breathing hard as my grip around her tightened.

"Are you alright?" it was all I could think of to say, I was to busy revelling in the warmth that spread throughout my body as I held her against my chest, and was only slightly confused with the strange tingling sensation that had only just recently developed just below my gut.

"Yeah...thanks Drew/"

The silence returned yet again, but this time it was a comfortable silence that I felt quite contented in enjoying. We rode like that until it was dark out, I had known that the next town was a day and a halfs flight away, and a three day walk. So I had Flygon land so that we could camp. We prepared everything in silence, I allowed her to collect wood on her own and have her combusken light the fire. And as our dinner cooked on the open fire and our pokémon ate their food noisily, I sighed quietly before adding another peice of wood to the fire.

"Thanks again" I blinked before looking up at May, who had leaned forward to flip the peices of fish that were on the portable grill that laid on the fire so that the food would cook properly.

"What?"

"I said thanks, you know? For saving me again...you seem to do that a lot" she smiled and sniffed the fish, deciding that it wasn't ready she sat back on her butt, glancing at me before looking up at the night sky with a contented smile and a far off look in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"It was no problem, its pretty much become a hobbie with the amount of times you need rescuing," smirked, expecting a smack to the head and a pout, but it never came. I glanced over at her with concern only to see her smiling sheepishly at me.

"You know, I seriously thought that I was going to fall off and drown, because I can't swim...I never learned how" I frowned, a sinking feeling filling my gut with the fear that if I hadn't caught her in time that she may have very well died.

I got up and walked over behind her, and sighed contently as I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close, burying my nose in her coffee brown hair that smelled of the sweetest pecha berries, and inhaled deeply before resting my chin on her shoulder, chuckling when I felt her shift uncomfortably.

"I swear, I'll never let you fall May, even if I end up getting hurt I'll protect you...I won't let you hurt, or suffer, you'll never drown...I promise."

I knew that she was smiling, it made me warm and happy to know it was me making her smile that way. I felt her hand on the one I had placed on her left hip and sighed again as her finger drew little circles around the knuckles.

"Thank you Drew, your the best friend I've ever had..." my lips pursed slightly and my eyelids drooped sadly, lidding my eyes as I stared over her shoulder at the crackling flames and twinkling embers of the fire, the fish sizzling on the grill. So I was still just a friend, I wasn't really all that surprised even though I thought I should be. She must truly be clueless. Smirking to myself I let her go so that she could get us our dinner and my stomach growled in approval at the food that she practically shoved under my nose. And even though she had said that I was her best friend, I couldn't help but think that maybe I had gotten even a little closer to my goal. But I knew that I still had to tell her how I truly felt or my feelings would most likely go unnoticed. But for now I was contented with sitting here with her, eating with her, and sharing a spot on the grass next to her as we slept next to one another. I smiled softly as I reached out and brushed some hair from her calm and beautiful face, before scooting closer and spooning her against my body, draping my arm over her waist and cuddling close before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow would be a better day.

**AN/ Yay! DrewMay fluff! 'Sniffle, sniff" these two are just so cute! Yet its infuriatingly hard to write about them with such a high fluff level! But I have accomplished that which no one has yet to do! "Cheers in victory" 3 **

**May: 'Blushes' This is actually really well written, I think your improving AkiChan!**

**Me: 3 I know! I was just feeling really fluffy since I was listening to a whole bunch of love songs while writing this.**

**May: Anyway, please read and review so that Drew and I can have our love scene sooner! I mean who knows how many chapters there are until then!**

**Me: I do, ) hehehehe!**


	6. Promise

**AN/ Yay here is chapter six! 3 but dont ask me how many more chapters there will be cause not even I know! It will take as long as it takes, so be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon...**

My brow creased with an irritated frown as the loud ringing voices of the starly's that sat contently in their nests echoed across the forest and the spot where we lay. I scrunched up my nose and shifted, only then noticing the one next to me. My frown was instantly replaced by a look of confusion as I blinked open my eyes and saw coffee brown hair obscurring my vision, then realization hit. 'That's right, I fell asleep next to May last night...' my thoughts trailed off as a light blush colored my cheeks. My arm was still draped over her waist and sometime in the middle of the night had pulled her closer. A small smirk played at the corners of my lips.

"Well this is interesting, I wonder what she would do if she woke up..." I trailed off as a mental picture of her slapping me across the face and finding someway to blame the situation on me came to mind, though it was my fault it didn't mean that I couldn't deny it.

I slowly took back my arm, making sure not to make any sudden movements so as not to wake her. For some reason seeing her so peaceful like that inspired me. So I pulled out my pad of paper and the pen I keep in the secret compartment of my bag, and began to write:

_I sometime's feel my heart will burst_

_from wanting you so much..._

_I can't explain in words of how_

_I long to feel your touch_

_There is no way I can convey_

_this emptiness inside_

_That seem's to tear my soul to shred's_

_as time goes swiftly by_

I paused, the tip of my ballpoint pen with the pokéball at the end still resting on the pad. This was starting to sound a little too corny for my tastes, but then again the girls loved all of that lovey-dovey stuff right? And I happened to know that May likes that stuff too. I sighed. But then again, it's not like she was ever going to read this, so I guess it didn't matter either way, so I continued my writing:

_If I could merely hold you near_

_for just a little while_

_If I could simply talk with you_

_or only see you smile_

_To have you look into my eyes _

_and wait to hear you say_

_Something that would help me, _

_to take the pain away_

_If I have to wait forever_

_I guess that's what I'll do_

_For me, it will be worth it_

_to finally be with you._

I tapped the pen on the pad rhythmically as I bit my bottom lip gently while scanning the paper. A small smile pulled at my lips as I placed the pad back in my bag, satisfied with my work I resolved to wake May so that we could head out to the town. I reached out and shook her shoulder gently.

"Wake up May, come on we have to get going," she grumbled something about me shutting my smug mouth, she was most likely still dreaming, and shrugged my hand away. Frowning for a moment, a mischeivious smirk spread across my lips. I leaned in carefully and whispered in her ear.

"Hey May, you slept in your going to miss the contest..." I jerked back just in time as she shot up immediately and in her haste to get up tripped over her own feet and fell face first on the ground with a loud thump and a loud yelp of surprise. There was silence for a moment before I burst out laughing, I seriously thought I was going to bust a gut I was laughing so hard!

When I was finally able to calm down and wipe the tears from my eyes I glanced over at the glaring and obviously furious May.

"That wasn't funny Drew! I seriously thought that I had missed a contest!" an evil grin spread across my face as I leaned back on the palms of my hands.

"Yeah and that's why its so funny!" her glare only intensified as I ran my fingers through my hair and sat up straight, stretching my arms above my head. As I stretched out my limbs I watched her as she began to pack up the portable grill and the few things that we had taken out last night. When everything was finally packed and ready, I turned to May to ask if she was ready to go and noticed a thoughtful expression had dawned her face. I frowned. _'I wonder if she's okay...what if she's having second thoughts about traveling with me?' _I shook my head and approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hey May, you alright?" she looked up and smiled, though there was something that was different about it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Nah! I'm fine, really! Just thinking about stuff," smiling brightly she stood up from her stupor and turned away.

"Now come on, we should get going so that we can get there wth enough time to hang out!" after a moments hesitation I sighed and released Flygon from his pokéball and helped her up before getting on behind her.

"Why are you sitting behind me Drew?"

"Well someone has to be there to catch you when you fall again," _'3...2...1...'_

"Who says I'm going to fall again!? I don't just fall off in mid air for the fun of it you know! It's terrifying!" I chuckled lightly before digging my heels into Flygons sides and making him take off, wrapping my arms around her waist to steady her as she tilted to the left.

"I know that, no one just jumps off of pokèmon just for the fun of it...but I promised that I would never let you fall remember." I smiled softly and tightened my grip. Her body imediately relaxed as I pulled her a little closer pressing her back into my chest.

As we flew she would point out flocks of different pokémon to me and rock formations that seemed to make different shapes and faces. It was fun to say the least, but the best part was that I was spending time with May, I teased her and made her laugh, but no real insults. I felt like we were starting anew, whiping the slate clean and starting fresh. It was sort of a relief, I preferred this relationship to our last.

"Hey Drew?"

"Hm?"

"I had this weird dream last night and I don't know what it means." I rested my chin on her shoulder and leaned my head onto hers.

"Really? What was this dream?" I could only just barely see the blush that had spread across her face and could only begin to guess.

"Well, I dreamed that you and I were lying on the grass, like last night...and, well..." she started squirming and I tightened my grip.

"And?"  
"And...and, you had your arm around me and you were holding me while I slept...is that weird?" I paused, and hesitated before shaking my head.

"Nah, that's not weird, we might have ended up that way while we were sleeping, things like that happen you know?" I mentally kicked myself, I had just given up another chance to tell her how I felt.

"Did we?"

"Hm, Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you did wake up first, you would know." I was so glad I wasn't facing her.

"Well, actually...yeah," there was an awkward silence for a few unbearable moments.

"Are you mad May?" out of nowhere she jumped, nearly falling off of Flygon and taking me with her.

"N-No! I'm not mad! It's just a little weird you know? I've fallen asleep next to Ash before and I always wake up first, and yet we have never woken up in that position...it's just a little odd that's all!" she giggled sheepishly and squirmed awkwardly in her seat before we fell into another constrained silence. She had slept next to Ash? The very thought alone made my blood boil, but I kept calm so as not to frighten her. And just as we were getting along too.

"You know, I've always loved the view from your Flygon Drew...and just flying with you all together, it's always so fun!" I blushed lightly and smiled to myself as I sighed softly and rested my chin on her shoulder and leaned my head gently against her's.

"Glad that you enjoy it so much, maybe you can join me more often if you'd like," I casually threw the suggestion into the conversation hoping to all the god's above that she would take me up on the offer. God only knows I've dreamt about it.

"Yeah, Maybe!" my smile broadened as I listened to her babble about pokémon contests, I kept thinking about her answer, it ran through my mind over, and over, and over again...and I didn't know how I should feel. Excited, or nervous...it was a little of both at the moment. But her answer wouldn't leave my mind; _'Yeah, Maybe!'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The city of Pastoria was truly a sight to behold. The lush green fields seemed to go on forever and the pokémon ran freely enjoying the fresh, spring air.

"Hey Drew, I bet if you laid down on the grass people wouldn't be able to tell if you had hair or not!" I glared at the brunette sitting across from me on one of the many picnic benches that sat in the field and and glared when she giggled at the sour pout that formed on my face.

"That was a cheap shot May!" she only giggled again and took a bite from her ice-cream sundae 'which I bought for her,' and smiled happily while she watched our pokémon play amongst the other pokémon.

"They look like their having the time of their lives! I wish I could be so carefree, without any responsabilities!" She sighed as her face took on a dreamy quality.

"Yeah, don't we all," she frowned at my cynicism, but then smiled again as her skitty came up to her and pawed at her foot asking for more treats.

"Okay, here you go skitty! Now go play nice with everyone else and don't wander off!" skitty ran in a cirlce three times before bounding off toward the others.

"I'm glad that we got here a day early, this was a great idea Drew! One of your best yet I'd say!" I rolled my eyes and glanced at her as she tossed another pokéblock to her hungry munchlax. I smiled softly and shook my head.

"You know May, there's just something about you that I can't put my finger on, but it makes you so...so," she blinked and stared at me as I struggled to find an answer. Then an all to familiar smirk played across her lips and she took the opportunity to flip her bangs and strike a pose.

"So what? Charming, beautiful, stunning? They're all great choices Drew," I glared at her eerily well played imitation of myself.

"I was being serious May! I really do think your cute!"

"Aw thanks Drew! I think your cute to!" I sweat dropped and allowed my head to drop onto the wooden picnic table with a resounding 'thud!' and groaning. Why in god's name did she have to be so damn oblivious?!

"Just finish your sundae so that we can get going..."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"To find a hotel so that we have somewhere to sleep," it was amazing how airheaded she could be sometimes...but she wasn't one all of the time.

"Oh all right, don't get your panties in a knot!" my eye twitched. I had only just realized how much I had actually rubbed off on her. It could have been a good, or bad thing depending on how you looked at it. In my case it was just irksome.

I sat there and watched the pokémon as she finished off her dessert and returned them to their pokéball's just as she was finishing up.

"Okay I'm done! Lets get going, everyone return!" She held out her pokéballs and returned all of her pokémon before taking hold of my arm and leading me back into the town.

"You know, there's no reason for you to be holding my arm, it's not like I'm going to disappear," she only held tighter and continued on faster than before, making me speed up to keep up with her. She seemed, frightened, for some odd reason. 'Maybe she took my comment seriously...does she really think I'm going to disappear?' shaking my head and ridding myself of the thought for the time being I tried to focus on where she was trying to lead me.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she nodded and turned a corner, and I had nearly hit the wall.

"It's the famous Pastoria Grande Hotél! It's famous for it's chef's pastries and luxurious rooms...but most of all for their fair prices! We could afford a room there if we split the bill," and as she babbled about the hotel and it's many features I concentrated on trying to make it there in one piece.

When we came to a sudden halt I was about to shout at her for nearly knocking me on my face when she pointed ahead of her and I looked up. I swear my jaw had hit the pavement. The hotel looked luxurious as May had said, and pretty damn expensive.

"May, are you sure that we can afford to stay here?" she nodded and began to drag me into the building.

"Don't worry about it, didn't I say that they were well known for their fair prices?" she dragged me up to the reception desk and smiled warmly at the receptionist.

"Hello, and how may I help you two today?"

"One room please!"

"Let me guess, a one room suite with two washrooms and a king-sized bed for you and your boyfriend right?" I swear that both of our faces were as red as ripe strawberries as May figited with her fingers and muttered something about not having one while I regained my composure enough to speak.

"Sure! Is there a discount for couples?" the young receptionist smiled and nodded, taking my information as I was signing it out under my name, and handed me the key.

"Have a nice stay you two!" giving us a wink, and making me blush once again, I turned from the receptionist to May, who seemed a little out of it.

"Hey May, you all right?" she shook her head and blushed again making me chuckle.

"I wanna talk to you Drew!" blinking with surprise I allowed her to drag me over to the elevators and pushed the 'up' button.

"What's up May? Did I do something wrong?" she sighed when the elevator finally reached our floor and dragged me in, apparently relieved that there was no one else in there as we got in.

"Drew! How could you let her believe that we were a couple when we are obviously not!"

"If we're so obviously not, than how come she thought we were before I said anything?" she opened her mouth to retort when the elevator stopped again and the doors opened to reveal a tall trainer with spiked brown hair and blue eyes, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was May's brother. But despite the fact that there was now another passenger on the elevator she continued on her rant.

"Honestly Drew, do you ever think before you do and say these things? Do you even think of the consequences that come with the things you say and do?" I held out my hands in a defensive manner and tried to calm her down and could see the other passenger staring at us from the corners of my eyes.

"May you have to calm down, I'm sorry okay!" she huffed and glared at me.

"Wow, you two have some major issues..." she turned her death glare on the other passenger.

"Do I know you? Is this _any _of your business? No? Then shut up and stay out of it!" both the other passenger and I blinked with shock as May heaved in deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. Then the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened, allowing the third passenger to get off. Muttering something along the lines of 'psychotic, PMSing women' I glared at the back of his head before the doors closed and continued upward, and the rest of the ride May clung to my arm and stared at the doors, though she was obviously still angry with me.

"Look May, I really am sorry, but I thought that we could save a little more money by getting the discount."

"Save a little more money for what?"

"Desserts?" I knew instantly that was the right answer as she looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding with approval.

"Okay, you're forgiven." And just as those relieving words left her mouth the doors opened again and she dragged me down the hall to our room.

The minute I had opened the door she had rushed past me and jumped onto the bed, rolling around and giggling with delight. I smiled. 'Che, she can be so childish sometimes...its kinda cute' chuckling to myself I dropped my bag next to my side of the bed and cleared my throat, gaining her attention at once.

"So what do you want to do now?" She looked thoughtful before reaching in her bag and pulling out a pamphlet that seemed to have a map of the city, and a list of restaurants and shops.

"How about we go explore the town a little and maybe get a little something to eat?" I smiled and nodded before reaching in my own bag and taking out my wallet, shoving it in my pocket and turning to the door.

"Well are we going?" she blinked and nodded, a wide smile plastered to her adorable face. She imediately latched onto my arm as we started our trekk back down the hall to the elevators after allowing me to lock the door.

"May, why do you hold onto me so tightly?" not that I minded, I just wanted to know.

She blushed and looked away.

"It's just, I have this weird feeling that if I let go of you, that you'll leave my behind..." she looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. My expression softened and I helped her onto the elevator when it opened up, empty once again.

"It's all right May,"

"No its not all right! I don't want you to leave me behind Drew! Promise that you'll never leave me, promise!" I stared at her in surprise for a moment, before smiling gently and raising my free hand to delicately wipe away her tears.

"I promise May, I will never leave you behind, I promise..." both smiling and content we exited the elevator and headed out the doors of the hotel, May's stomach rumbling making her blush with embarrassment and laugh sheepishly as I listened to her babble once again. I smiled to myself. _'How could I ever leave you behind, my precious May...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN/ Yay! Chapter six is up baby!! w00t! hope ya'll like it! And if you hadn't noticed who that third person in the elevator was, it was Gary. I just had to have him enter there, he will play a larger roll in the story later, I swear! **

**Gary: Okay losers! Read and Review or AkiChan will scratch your eyes out!**

**Me: Hey! You jackass! (Chases after him)**

**gary: (Runs away) Smell ya later!**


	7. Scheming Villians&Sweet Moments

**AN/ Yay here is chapter seven dudes and dudettes! Sorry it took a while, but had some dental work that needed to be done, and a few family issues, my grandfather on my dads side had to go in for surgery and we've been worried sick about him. Anyway, enjoy chapter seven of 'To Love Thy Rival'!**

**May: AkiChan323 doesnt own me, or Drew, or Ash and Gary...no matter how many times she demands more wishes from Aladdin's genie...(she kidnapped his lamp and used her three wishes on manga, yaoi goodness, and ice tea-which she is addicted to by the way-)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shortly after leaving the hotel room we ended up having dinner in a pastry shop, that is, if you could call a slice of ice-cream cake each and two vanilla milkshakes dinner. But May had insisted on coming here so I thought, what the hell? What's the worst possible thing that could happen? But as I suspected, the night went well, it was quite peaceful actually.

After our 'dinner', we decided to walk for a little bit, just to work off the extra weight we'd most likey gained from the desserts. The walk was fairly pleasant, I rather enjoyed May's kiddish remarks and the way she pointed out things I would usually miss. Like the belossom lying in the flower beds snoozing, the flowers on their heads effectively disguising them.

"Oh look Drew! They're rose bushes!" squealing with joy, May imediately dashed for the rose bushes and lowered her face toward them, taking a gentle sniff. "Hmm, they smell so nice!" I sighed softly and shook my head, a small, bearly noticeable smile gracing my lips. 'I bet she still thinks those roses were for her beautifly...hm.' The small smile disappearing, I stood up straight and ran my fingers through my hair. A new habit I just recently picked up, from where, I had no idea.

"Come on May, no time to daudle now," standing from her stooped posture after taking one last sniff, May bounced back over to me with the energy and enthusiasm of a four year old on a sugar high...'Maybe those desserts weren't the best idea after all...' ignoring my own thoughts we started our walk again and I had the strangest inkling that someone was watching us. I stopped and turned around, narrowing my eyes and darting my gaze from place to place, trying to spot whoever it was that was following us.

"Hey Drew you alright?" I stared for a moment before shaking my head again and turning back, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah everythings okay, thought I heard something," mentally sighing with releif when she accepted my lame excuse of an excuse, I caught up to her(she had ran ahead of me when I stopped) and continued to walk next to her. I stubbornly tried to ignore the gut feeling that despite what I thought, someone was watching us. And his, or her intentions weren't innocent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ooooh, that pewny little pipsqueak is _so _going down! I just wanna strangle that tiny little teenie bopper with that stupid red bandana! She thinks she's _sooo _great! Well I've got news or her hun, she is going down!" Harley had been ranting on and on like this for the past hour or so and it wasn't getting us anywhere...more preferrably me. I sighed and reached up, pulling my black bandana from my hair and running my fingers through my short, ivory locks.

We had been following May and that green haired jerk around for the last couple days since their second, and final, win that would get them in the grand festival. Apparently, since the grand festival was about a week away and the city it was in was only a three day trip they had decided that they were going to stay here for another day. That worked out for me of coarse, being given the chance for a break was one that I wouldn't let pass by. But Harley just didn't seem to be able to comprehend the meaning of the word 'break', meaning: A peaceful, relaxing, and _**quiet **_time in which to rest...I could feel my brain throb as the evident headache reared its ugly, green head. Yes...ugly _green _head.

That jerk that _my _May had been travelling with was getting on my nerves big time. It was so damn freaking obvious that he liked her, but she just didn't seem to notice. Which was most likely a good thing for me. 'When I decide to show myself it will only simplify everything.' Smirking to myself I tuned Harleys ranting out, and pulled in thoughts of _my _May, and how I planned to win her over. "I guess _Drewbie_, is just shit out of luck...because he isn't laying a single finger on my sapphire," I heard a derisive snort from across from me and glanced up, startled by the sudden sound, at Harley, who sat adjacent to me munching on a pecha berrie.

"Yeah yeah, you've said that like, a thousand times already! When are you going to talk about this revenge scheme you have going for her boy-toy Drewbie?" narrowing my ruby eyes at the green clad man, I huffed and turned away.

"My plans are for me to know, and you to find out when I decide to put them into action." I glanced at my partner in crime out of the corner of my eye to see him pouting like a child.

"Hmph, no fair! Maybe I don't want to be apart of this stupid plot anymore," I smirked.

"Fine, do what you want. But remember, I'm the only one who knows how to truly scare Drew, without me you won't be able to get the revenge that we so rightfully deserve." A few moments of incoherent mumbling later Harley shook his violet head and pouted again.

"Hmph, fine...I'll help, but this better work! If you're screwing me over you'll be in big trouble mister!" shaking a fist at me in what I supposed he thought to be a threatning way, I snorted again and returned my gaze back out the window.

"Seriously Brendan, I don't know _what _you see in that wonder-brat..she is nothing but a royal-pain in the behind!" sighing again I closed my eyes and smirked (again).

"You think that only because she beats you so badly in contests...when it's you who is annoying. If it weren't for your devious mind and positively evil inuition I would have tossed you out the door by now," laughing at the angery flush on the violet-heads face I stood from my spot in the pokécenter and headed for my room. 'May, You'll be mine by the grand festival!'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After walking through the park for a while, we finally found a secluded spot and released our pokémon, allowing them some fresh air and some play time as a reward for their efforts in the contest that had ended mere hours ago. We had returned to the same park we had been walking through only a day ago and I couldn't believe that this was happening, I mean come on! It was totally unfair! Why in the gods above did May have to look so _god-damned __cute_? She was playing with her pokémon, she did this often enough, so why did my face decide that it liked the color red? 'Stupid puberty, running my life...' frowning slightly I shook my head, a few grassy green strands falling in front of my eyes. I moved them away only to yelp in surprise upon realizing that May had been inches from my face. If I thought my face was red before, it was nothing compared to now.

"M-May! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she giggled lightly as I tried my best to force the raging blush down, and succeeding with vigor. Coughing into my hand I quickly regained my composure and kept my posture still, making me seem confident. She probably already knew that I was embarrassed, but hey, it didn't hurt to try...right?

"Hey Drew, you should come over and play with me and the pokémon! It's really fun!" blinking twice whilst thinking on her request, I shook my head and brushed my grassy bangs from my brow in a languid, and fluid motion. In other words, I flipped my bangs arrogently...but I prefer not to describe myself as arrogent, I preferred the term, _better-than-you_.

"No." Was my simple answer. When she pouted I smirked. Her cuteness was truly my only weakness.

'Oh come on Drew! Why not?"

"Simple, I don't play. I am much to sophisticated for that kind of childish behavior," the look on her face now was halfway between a pout and pure and bloody murder. I didn't like the second possiblity.

'Oh loosen up would ya? You are such a prude," huffing and turning away she was unable to see the look of utter surprise and revulsion on my face. 'Prude? Come on, I know I can be an ass, but a prude?'

"Oh really? Then what possible reason would you have to travel with a prude such as myself?" she glared at me and huffed again.

"I accepted your offer because Ash was being a jerk, and..." she paused, biting her lip nervously before turning from me. I raised an eyebrow.

"And, what?" I heard her sigh before she glanced over her shoulder, our gazes meeting.

"And...because you were being kind to me, for once since the day a met you, you actually offered me help, comfort and support when Ash and I got into an arguement. For once you were honest and open with me..." she hesitated before taking another deep breath. "You openly showed me you cared without using some overrated and stupid excuse," my eyes were wide and my mouth hung open in shock and anticipation, my mouth had gone dry and my hands were shaking. 'Oh god please let her be trying to say it...please. Please...' I clenched my hands to steady them, and took a deep, calming breath to keep it even. I knew I was getting my hopes up but _god _I just couldn't help it now, they were to high to bring back down.

"What are you trying to say, May?" I thanked the gods that my voice was even, and that I didn't stutter. I froze on the spot when she looked up, our eyes meeting. Sympathy and caring showed in those wonderful sapphire orbs...that look she gave me sent the butterflies in my stomach on overdrive. I was on the edge now, any second I was going to drop over the edge I was procariously teetering on, the one I had been teetering on since I met her, and I was going to shout at her and tell her exactly why I did and said all of the things I had said, why I insulted her, and teased her and...everything before after and inbetween all of those things. I was going to go insane from the pressure my gut was giving me, telling me, no, screaming at me to just tell her now, _tell her now! _But I wont risk anything yet...not before I'm sure. So I watched her, and waited for her response.

"You were...were acting like the person I've always imagined you to be, the person I knew you were..." I blinked as she raised her hand, and gently placed it on my chest where my heart rested, the pumping blood in my ears sounded like thunder and yet I was still able to hear her. "The person I knew you were in here, in your heart..." she blushed profously and took her hand away, looking down at her shoes. "I-I know that sounded really corny and stupid, and probably made no sense what so ever, but I meant what I said. I bet you think I'm nuts, huh?" I blinked, and stared at her for a moment. And then I smiled.

"You know, that may have been _the _corniest thing, I have ever heard in my life, but it is definately not stupid, and I don't think you're nuts, just...sensitive, and...sweet." Slowly, I lifted a hand to her face and gently cupped her left cheek, brushing my thumb across her bottom lip gently. I crimson flush was splashed across her cheeks from my simple, yet intimate action. A rediculously devious thought ran through my suddenly _really _corrupted mind, and I found myself slowly leaning forward, and noted how her eyes went from confused and slightly watery, to saucer wide in only two point five seconds. And just as my lips were just _barely _an inch from hers, I smirked and parted my lips as if to speak, allowing a small amount of hot air to escape and brush against her lips. When she shuddered my devious smirk grew. I chuckled, but did not move.

"You know, I think that if you were any sweeter I'd get a cavity..." pausing for affect, I slowly leaned in, passing her lips and moving off to the side, brushing my parted lips against the outer shell of her right ear, chuckling when she shivered. "You have so many endearing qualities, but I think I like that one the most." I blinked in surprise when I heard a giggle emit from the very girl I was teasing and drew myself back to give her an odd stare as she continued to giggle.

"What?" I nearly pouted as the giggles got slightly worse, and she wiped a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Now who's being corny?" I frowned, my brows knitting together before I realized what she meant. I pouted.

"Hey I didn't laugh at you when you were being corny!" the giggled died down a bit, but were still there none the less.

"You can be such a dork Drew!" she blinked in surprise before placing a hand over her mouth and yawning loudly. I held one back myself. 'Stupid contagious yawns.'

'I'm tired, lets head back to the hotel okay Drew?" I nodded, agreeing with her. I too was tired, the contest took a lot out of me. I won this time, only _just _beating May. She had gotten _way _better while I had been gone. But now we both had enough ribbons to enter the grand festival, and to tell the truth...I couldn't care less who won the stupid thing, for once in my entire career I didn't give a rats-ass whether I won or not. I sighed. 'I guess May has been rubbing off on me, and we've only been travelling together for a little over a week now!' shaking my head and sighing softly again-I seemed to be doing that alot lately-I walked quietly next to May as she babbled about how awesome everything was. I couldn't agree with her more.

When we _finally _got back to our room, we both got changed in our respective changing area's (her: the bathroom, Me: Hotel room) before approaching the bed, and standing on either side, staring at it.

For some odd reason it had only just occurred to her (us) that we had to share a bed. Last night we had both been so wiped from training that we had pretty muched passed out in different area's of the room, waking up in odd positions (me:on the couch in the corner, her: in the bathtub) and now we stood there, just...staring.

"Uh...are you sure you want to share the bed? I mean, I could take the couch."

"No, the couch is really uncomfortable from what you told me this morning, its not fair that I put you through that again...this is our only option..." glaring at her side as if hoping to god that she would just magically appear into that spot to prevent the action in which she lifted the covers and climbed in, May took a deep breath and reached out, clasping her fingers over the cloth of the sheets and pulled back, lifting them up and climbing in slowly, lying the sheets back over her lower body and blinking, staring at her lap for a moment before looking back up at me and shrugging.

"Its...not that bad, come on you chicken, et in the bed!" that cocky smirk she had obviously picked up from me was the last straw as I narrowed my eyes in challenge and climbed in the bed without so much as glancing at her. Knowing that the moment my eyes landed on her I'd blush and realize that we were going to sleep right next to each other. Which I just did, instant blush. 'God damnit! Stupid freakin' puberty!' pouting I glamced at her only to see her lying down under the sheets, smiling up at me with sparkling, yet tired sapphire eyes.

"Come on lie down before I make you!" snorting and shaking my head I layed back, pulling the sheets up further to just under my chin, and laid there. The silence was so deafining that you could literally here the cricketune chirping away outside in the forest. Then suddenly the light went out and I nearly flinched before turning my head to face May. Her eyes were already closed, and a content smile adorned her features.

"'Night Drew...sweet dreams," with one last tired yawn she took a deep breath, and fell asleep. 'Wow, that was fast. She must be dead beat to fall asleep that fast.'

My gaze softened as I watched her sleep, though I wasn't all that tired myself (Yeah I know I said I was, but now I'm not!) As I watched I wondered to myself. What if this was like, something akin to what would happen in the future? Would May and I get married? Have kids? I paused and shook my head furiously. 'Woah! Settle down there buddy, now why in the heck would you be thinking that far into the future anyhow? That probably won't even happen,' the thought itself stung me, but it was probably true, so in actuallity, I was only preparing myself for the inevitable. My eyes shone, no longer with the luster and shine they held while I watched her sleep, but with a sombre gleam. Reaching out, I slowly shifted closer to her, holding her lithe, warm body gently against my own. Resting my chin on her head I slowly and soothingly ran my fingers up and down her spine, making her sigh in her sleep.

A small, but solemn smile stretched painfully across my lips as a single tear escaped my eye, rolling slowly down my cheek and off of my chin, being caught by a strand of coffee brown hair. I sighed tiredly and bit my lip, holding her closer.

"I...I love you, May..." I closed my eyes as I buried my nose in her soft hair. 'I just wish I could tell you while you were awake...I'm such a coward.' And with that I felt the dark comfort that was sleep finally envelope me, and I drifted through my subconscious, but was sadly, not granted the privilage of a dream tonight. Tonight, would be nothing but darkness. _'I love you...' _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN/ Damn my need for an angsty ending for this chapter, DAMN ME! 'Sigh' I just hope you guys like it, it took me until like, five in the freakin' morning to finish this, im just lucky my parents didn't catch me (using my dads computer for this) I just love all of the fluff, and I added Brendan as the revenge seeking rival for May's affection since I'll be pulling Ash from the race next chapter...and you know those annoying cheerleaders that followed Gary around? Yeah, I may add them at some point, just to amuse myself. I still remember that annoying chant:**

**'Gary, Gary he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!' ugh... 'rolls eyes' **

**Drew: Anyway...please read and review, seriously, there just are not enough reviews for this fic! some people are waiting for the fic to be over until they review again but you should really just review every chapter, it gives the writer a perspective of what her readers are thinking and helps her write faster and do a better job! So review god damn it! Or she may just keep jerking me around on that god damned leash of hers! I WANNA KISS MAY GOD DAMNIT!...oh crap, I didn't just say what I think I said did I?**

**Me: 'Nods enthusiastically' Yup! Teehee!**


End file.
